To Date An Edd
by Frostbite-Frozen
Summary: Rev!Kevedd, though in my own way. Kevin has had enough, he has been crushing and crushing hard on his tormentor, and it's time for him to woman up and deal with is problems. Slow build, will contain M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Kevin, cool yourself, you got this_

A boy, about the age of sixteen, leaned against a brick wall, trying to get his legs to return to being solid. He scratched the back of his neck, pushing against the quiz bowl hat he wore slightly, taking deep breaths. He went over his poorly written confession speech in his mind, dampening his lips with the tip of his tongue. With a shaky sigh he looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy day, sunlight unable to filter through the thick collection of dust and water, making the whole world glow with a grayish white light. The ginger haired boy shook his head slightly, and leaned down, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his slender shoulder.

He clenched his fist slightly, closing his eyes. Visions of that stupid black with white stripes hat, that dorky gap toothed grin, those... Incredibly blue eyes... Kevin shook his head, feeling his heart thump in his chest at the very idea of his tormentor, the one he should hate, but just couldn't. With new determination in his forest green eyes, Kevin walked with more confidence, heading towards a circle of teenagers, football players, cheerleaders, basketball players, and swimmers. And in the center of them all stood... Him.

Kevin seemed to deflate, the momentary confidence gone. His body started to tremble slightly, his mouth gone dry. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. He took a slight breath, before he stood between two football players, clearing his throat. The players, one boy with shaggy blonde hair, the other with buzz cut black, blinked and turned slightly, before their eyes narrowed at the sight of the small boy behind them. The boy in the middle paused in talking, noticing the disturbance. A smirk came to his slightly chapped lips, and he leaned to the side slightly, hands on his hips. "Salutations Kevin, what can we do for you?" He asked in a smooth voice, blue eyes flashing.

Kevin shuddered softly, licking his lips again. "C-can I talk to you, Edd? Alone?" He asked, glancing at the audience around them. The other folded his arms, leather jacket creaking slightly, before nodding. Kevin let out a sigh of relief, a smile crossing his lips. He backed up, allowing Edd to pass, before leading the way down the hall.

The red head took a turn, moving down an empty hallway, before turning around to face the other boy. His green eyes studied Edd, his heart starting to thud once more. He had on his trademark black hat, with two white stripes lining each side, a plain white shirt, two dog tags hanging from his thin neck, and a leather jacket that fit his body to make him seem dangerous. A pair if black skinny jeans held tight against thin yet strong legs, ending in a pair of black boots, with a slight heel. A little bit of hair sprung out of the back of his hat, as well a a few strands danced over his eyes, making the blue stand out even more, he truly was attractive. The taller teen tilted his head slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well get along with it Kevin, before I take to causing you bodily harm before class starts." He said in a slightly menacing voice, a thin frown on his face.

Kevin nodded, swallowing dryly. "W-well, you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck, fingers fiddling with short ginger hair, before he gave a soft smile. "I... I'm not sure when it started, but... When I look at you..." He felt his cheeks heat up, turned a slight pink color but he continued. "My heart starts to race, my palms get sweaty, I feel light headed. What... What I'm trying to say is that... I think I like you." He flinched slightly, biting his lower lip, his heart beating painfully, he couldn't get it to slow, maybe he'd have a heart attack.

A few moments passed as the smaller boy stood, shaking, before he cracked open one green eye curiously, looking over at the other. Edd was covering his mouth, a wide smirk could be seen behind his fingers as he shook his head, beanie following the movements. After a few more moments, Edd removed his hand from his mouth, smirking, the gap between his teeth revealed. "Look, Kevin, that's sweet, that really is, but I do not think we would work. First of all, you are a nerd, whereas I am one of the "cool people." He stated, making air quotes with two fingers from each hand. "Secondly, I am not a homosexual, where, clearly you are." He reached out a slender arm, patting his head, making the bill of the quiz bowl hat come down over his eyes. "While I'm touched by this sentiment, pumpkin, I am not interested."

Kevin was glad that the brim of the hat was over his face, so the other could not see the tears that had started to glisten in his eyes. He gave a shaky smile, and nodded. "I-I understand." He said softly, trying to make sure his voice wouldn't shake. Edd gave him an almost sympathetic smile, though his eyes glimmered with suppressed laughter, before the taller teen walked away, boots clacking against the tile below. Kevin rubbed his arm, and sighed, his heart felt like it had shattered. He shouldn't feel so torn up, Edd tormented and made fun of him daily, it was a wonder he had fallen for the other at all, but he couldn't help himself. He tightened his hand over the strap of his backpack, and the warning bell sounded for first period. With a lowered head, he walked down the hall, feeling as pieces of his heart scattered down the hallway in his wake.

With a soft sigh the ginger boy entered the classroom, placing his bag on the floor beneath his desk. He took out a pencil and sheet of paper, looking up at the board with wet eyes, the salty water clouding his vision. He lowered his gaze once more, wiping his green eyes on the back of his very neck sweater. He gave a shaky sigh, his whole body trembling. A blonde sitting next to him glanced over, and reached out, resting her hang reassuringly on his shoulder. She leaned over, and whispered, "hey Kev, what's wrong?"

Kevin sighed and leaned into her touch, eyes still closed. "I... I told Edd. Got shot down, bad." He whimpered, voice quivering. The blonde girl pursed her lips, before giving her head a shake, short blonde hair moving along with it.

"I'm sorry man, that's harsh..." She said, looking at Kevin with sad eyes. The ginger merely nodded, body limp, head hung low.

"Not that I expected much, just..." He shook his head slightly, reaching up to remove his hat. Red bangs fell over his eyes, and he ran a hand through the locks, eyes open but unfocused. "I had this hope in the back of my mind, ya know?" He asked, looking over at his friend. She nodded, before giving him a soft smile.

"Hey, at least you have your health." She said lamely, trying to get the ginger to smile, in which she succeeded. He picked up his hat and looked at it, head in hand, an almost bored expression on his face.

"I think I have a plan, Nazz." He said finally, placing the hat on his head, his whole body almost glowing with new founded confidence. The blonde girl tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face. Kevin motioned for her to come closer, a clever smile crossing his face. As he told the girl his plan, she began to nod.

Oh yes, Kevin had a plan. He wasn't going to give up yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Splash!_

Kevin sighed slightly, shaking his head. He watched from the stands, chewing on his bottom lip. Eddward was pushing through the water effortlessly, his shoulder blades gleaming from the pool water. Kevin leaned back slightly, closing his dark green eyes. _I wonder if this will work. I know he can't back down from a challenge but this… This is a gamble._ He shook his head, and opened his eyes once more to watch the black haired swimmer. He tilted his head to the side, eyes half lidded. He smiled softly, his heart thudding as he watched Edd do something he loved.

Eddward soon stopped in the shallow side of the pool, placing his feet firmly on the pool floor. Kevin felt his heart skip a beat, his breath hitch. Water glistened and dripped down firm, taunt muscles, following contours as each drip made it's trip down the boy's body. Kevin's eyes drunk in the sight, his whole body flooding with a strange warmth. The swimmer pulled off his dark blue goggles, and shook his head, water scattering from thick, semi long black hair. Kevin started to pant to catch up with the beating of his heart, eyes traveling down the body that was Eddward, stopping at the sight of tight black speedos. Kevin felt himself chuckle at the sight of twin white stripes running down each side, reminding the red head of Double D's beanie. The boy below pulled himself from the pool, goggles swinging from his pale and slender neck. He bent over, picking up a white, fluffy towel. He ruffled his hair within the fabric, heading towards the door to the boy's locker room.

Kevin blinked, than shook his head, heart thudding from nerves now. It was this moment or never… He got to his feet, heading over to the doors. He went down the stairs that lead to the main floor, and then went straight for the locker room, his mind set on his quest. He opened the door carefully, this door being on the opposite of the large room than the one that came from the school's pool, and Kevin was grateful of this fact, as it meant he was hidden from Double D for the moment. He pressed his body against now the closed metal door, closing his eyes, small body visibly shaking. He took a few moments to return the solidity to his legs, and he almost silently made his way down the rows and rows of metal lockers, the stench of chlorine, Axe, and boy sweat that permantly stained the locker room reaching his nose. He stopped just short of the row which Edd kept his swimming bag and gym clothes, the row in which the black haired boy was currently standing. Green eyes widened as he sneaked a peek, taking in the sight of Double D, facing away from him, naked. He was digging in his gym bag, pulling out a pair of black boxers, as well as the rest of his outfit. He pulled up the black underwear, making sure they were snuggly around his hips before reaching for the black skinny jeans. The dark haired sighed slightly, And rolled his head to the side. He placed a hand on his exposed shoulder, and started to rub, groaning quietly to himself.

Kevin realized he was standing there, mouth agape, and he quickly slid behind the locker he had been spying from, pressing his back against the cool metal. He waited a few moments, giving the other a chance to get fully clothed, before clearing his throat and walking out from his hiding place. Eddward let out a startled noise, dropping the beanie he was about to place on his head. His black hair was still slightly damp, but retained a slight fluffiness, and framed his face rather nicely, reaching down the nape of his neck, tickling his shoulders. Blue eyes, that had once been wide with surprise, narrowed with annoyance and mistrust, as their owner bent down to snach up the dropped hat. He pulled it over his head, bangs flattening against his face, slightly covering his eyes, giving him a sense of darkness that had been lacking in the beanies absence. "And just what the hell do you want, pumpkin?" He growled out, pulling on the leather jacket he wore.

The ginger teenager shuffled his feet, his cheeks turning a soft pink. "W-well…" He cleared his throat, taking a moment to hopefully steady his voice. "I've come with a… Challenge, of sorts." He said, finally raising his dark green eyes to look in Eddward's piercing blue. "Go on one date with me, just one. If you really don't enjoy yourself, I'll never bother you again. If you do end up enjoying yourself, well… We can take it from there then." The ginger lowered his gaze once more, letting out a shaky breath. He folded his fingers into fists, tightening them to brace himself for what was to come, his knuckles turning white.

Eddward looked thoughtful, his eyes looking at the long stained tile below. He closed his eyes, and gave an almost irritated sigh, his hands that had been crossed now falling to his sides. "Alright, I accept your terms," He picked up his blueish black gym bag, slinging it over his shoulder, before jabbing Kevin in the chest with a slender finger. "But, you pay for it." He said, eyes glinting for a moment. He then patted Kevin's head, spinning the quiz bowl hat backward. "Au revoir, citrouille." He said, his footsteps echoing in the near empty room. You could hear the door open, before slowly slamming shut. Kevin realized he had been holding in his breath, and took a few large gulps of air, collapsing onto a wooden bench. He took off his hat, and stared blankly at it, running a hand through short ginger hair. He couldn't believe it, Double D had said yes! He felt a stupid grin spread to his lips, and he pulled his hat back on, facing the right way, as he got to his feet. He left the locker room, his heart feeling light, and his whole body hopeful, feeling as if something wonderful was going to happen.

-

It was late evening, Kevin was sitting in his room. He looked up at his ceiling, the grin that hadn't left his face still plastered on, his homework long since abandoned on the floor below him. He still couldn't believe he had a Date with Edd, someone who had always seemed so out of reach. He hugged a pillow to his chest, burrowing his flushing face into the softness. His toes curled, his eyes closed, he couldn't remember a time he had felt so happy. There was the sound of shattering glass, along with a yell full of slurred obscenities. Kevin felt his grin faulter, he hoped his mother wouldn't-

With a loud bang, the door to Kevin's door opened, with such force the handle would have made a hole in the wall, if there hadn't been one there from earlier times with the same happenings. Kevin sat up, and looked over at the woman standing in the doorway, a beer bottle in hand. At one point she could have been considered beautiful, with wavy waist length ginger hair, and soft green eyes, if not for the years of substance abuse. Her eyes had countless bags under them, and her hair was snarley and upkept. She leaned against the door frame, acting as if she was just merely leaning because she wanted, poorly hiding the fact she couldn't stand properly. She crossed here arms over a generous bosom, her eyes clouded and struggling to focus on her son. She opened her thin lips to speak, then closed them, as if she forgot what she had wanted to say. She studied Kevin, lips pursed, before she sighed softly. "I'm going to have one of my friends over tonight." She said, watching for Kevin's reaction. He didn't respond, his jaw locked, his face now stony. The woman glanced down at her bottle. "He wants you to join. You know the drill." Kevin gave a curt nod, and his mother turned to leave. She paused, resting a hand on the doorframe. "You know I love you, right?" She asked, quietly, a motherly tone seeping into the words.

Kevin looked away from her, and gave a small nod. "I know mom.

I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. That was the only thing Kevin could feel. If asked by the man, of course he would say he was enjoying himself, but that was far from the truth. He hated these nights, it was his mother who had signed up for this, not him! And he hated the one man who had suggested it, a few months ago. Word had gotten around, and a new breed of perverts were showing up at their door. His mother started out protesting, but once the money started to flow she forgot all except the bills and coins. Hours passed, and finally the man's time was up. He payed Kevin's mother, and left, straightening his tie on the way out. Kevin slowly got to his feet, the shine normally in his green eyes dulled. His passed his mother without a word, and quietly shut himself in his room.

His bed was pushed flush against the wall, the corner of the mattress matched up with the far corner of the room. He crawled over, and curled into a ball, back pressed to the corner, knees hugged to his chest. His ginger hair was messy and slightly wet with sweat, his quiz bowl hat missing. He stared blankly at the comforter in front of him, his mind full and racing, yet empty and dull, all at once. He was aware of a small, throbbing pain on his hips, and he knew a large hand shaped bruise was forming, not that it mattered. The momentary glow of happiness had left the red head, replaced with a dark sadness, growing like a tumor in his heart. He soon moved, slowly as if in a dream, his feet moving soundlessly across the carpet. He opened a drawer of his dresser, pulling out a pair of black pajamas from the clothing nest.

Kevin quietly opened the door, and slipping into the bathroom, yet again closing the door soundlessly behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, his appearance as dirty and messy as he felt. He peeled the clothes from his body, eyes choosing to ignore the red and purple splotches starting to show against his pale skin. He reached behind the shower curtain and turned the knobs, water now pounding from the spout. He adjusted the water until it was comfortably warm, and he pulling the stopper. There was a noise, and then water starting streaming from the shower head, the air in the small bathroom turning warm. He felt a small smile come to his lips, and he was soon standing among the water, feeling the liquid running down his body. A sigh escaped his lips, and he turned, arching his back up into the warm stream. Kevin loved his showers, it felt as if he was cut off from the world, and that for once it was just him, by himself, enjoying the warmth. Even the tips of his fingers, usually cold, grew warm, it was simply delicious. He allowed himself to enjoy the water, the warmth, a while more, before he started to cleanse himself, soap suds running down his body.

Once he was warm and clean, and the filthy feeling had left him, he turned off the water, feeling a twinge of disappointment as the water ceased. He reached out, and pulled a white, fluffy towel from its hanger, and enveloped his wet body in its folds. He sighed contently, and wrapped the now slightly damp towel around his hips, stepping out of the sticky warm air of the bathroom into the comparatively colder hallway. He entered his room once more, and dropped the towel from his hips, pulling the pajamas on over his body. He turned on his desk lamp, and pulled his backpack to his side, settling down in his chair. He pulled out his math book, a calculator, and a notebook, settling himself into the world of math.

It was a beautiful morning when Kevin awoke. Sunlight fought to stream through his dark curtains, and you could hear the faint calls of birds. He yawned, and sat up, smacking his lips and rubbing a hand through his messy ginger hair, the strands sticking up in the most random of places. He looked around, before a smile split his face, cheeks going rosey. He was going to take Edd on a date today! He eagerly leaned over his bed, and fished a metal box out from under his bed, pulling it into his lap. He opened it, and leafed through the multiple bills, pulling out two twenties, a ten, and a few dollars. He got to his feet, after carefully pushing the box back into the dark depths of under his bed, and made his way to his dresser. He shifted through the neatly folded clothes, before selecting a white undercoat, and a green plaid cardigan. He pulled on a pair of soft blue jeans, and walked over to a full length mirror hanging from the back of his door. He blushed slightly to himself, running a hand through his hair, trying with all his might to get his hair to obey. He then shook his head and sighed, turning away from the reflection, reaching for his wallet. He stuffed the money into his folds, before placing it in his back pocket. With a happy sigh, he left his bedroom, heading down the slightly messy halls, towards the kitchen. He prepared himself a piece of jellied toast, quickly swallowing it down with a glass of milk. He popped a mint onto his tongue, before leaving, pulling the door soundly closed behind him.

He made his way down the cul-de-sac, heading for a house he knew well. He took a deep breath, his heart starting to thud, as he watched the windows. All was dark, all was quiet. His eyes suddenly picked up a flash of movement, and the flicked to the window closest to the door, the curtains were still fluttering. He felt a soft smirk cross his lips, before he made his way up the driveway, to the door. He gave three smart raps, and stood back slightly, his cheeks heating up against his will. A few seconds passed, before the door opened. There Edd stood, leaning against the white painted wooden door. He had on his black hat, as always, along with the black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He was sporting a red shirt this time, his dog tags hanging slightly off the fabric from the way their owner was standing. "Greetings Kevin, I hope you plan to wow me today." He said in his smooth voice, the smirk on his face so wide you could see the gap. Kevin nodded, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well I do hope you like it, I've planned it for a long time." He said in a shy voice. Edd gave his head a soft shake, and stepped to Kevin's side, closing and locking the door behind them. Kevin stood there for a moment more, before blinking, and turning down the driveway, leading the way into town.


	4. Chapter 4

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE, A FREAKING YEAR LATER! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH SOME PERSONAL THINGS! BUT EXPECT THE UPDATES TO BE MORE COMMON! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>With hands in his jean pockets, Kevin smiled weakly at the ground, walking right next to Edd. He couldn't believe his plan had worked! He smiled even wider, evolving into a grin. He glanced over, his grin fading slightly as he saw the bored look on Edd's face. He sighed silently, holding his arms closer to his sides. "So.." He started awkwardly, chewing on his lip.<p>

"Let's just get this over with, alright?" Edd responded dryly, rolling his ice blue eyes. Kevin snapped his mouth shut at this, his heart sinking. He should have known, Edd couldn't have been looking forward to this, he had essentially blackmailed the darker teen into this. He tugged at the bill of his quiz bowl hat, hiding his crestfallen look. Edd glanced over, and made a small tsk noise. "You look like a fucking kicked puppy." He said in a level tone, before his finger poked Kevin's cheek. "You got me to come out, didn't you?"

Kevin fought down a blush, and nodded slightly. "Yes, but I can tell you aren't excited." He muttered, leaning away from the offending finger. Edd chuckled, and placed both hands into his jacket pockets.

"You don't know me well at all, then." Came the soft reply. Kevin blinked, and looked up and over at the taller teen. He had a monotone expression, but his eyes were struggling to hide back a gleam. Kevin smiled softly, before looking back at the ground. "Where are we going anyway?" Edd asked, eyes shifting towards Kevin again.

A smirk crossed Kevin's face, and he shook his head. "Mm, no way. It's a surprise." He said, his cheeks flushing slightly. Edd tilted his head, before giving a shrug. The two walked for a good half an hour, reaching the heart of Peach Creek. Kevin's eyes sparkled as he saw their secret destination, the town park, which was hosting an art show. "C'mon!" He said excitedly, grabbing Edd's arm, tugging him along faster.

Statues and sculptures littered the landscape, and paintings hung from trees and stood propped up on stands. People were milling around, studying the art. In the center of the park was a small auction, people bidding on choice pieces of the exhibit. Kevin grinned, looking around. Edd glanced at the first sculpture, a fire hydrant covered in shiny but deadly bits of glass, with calm apprehension. Kevin observed as well, reading the small tag describing the piece of art.

The two went down the path, admiring the works on display, and over time Kevin's hand would brush against Edd's, though he would never have the courage to take it in his own. He gulped, his cheeks flushing as he looked at the photograph in front of them. It depicted two men in an embrace, one with wings sprouting from his back, the other in chains. The one with wings looked grieved, while the one in chains looked pained. "Well the meaning behind this one is obvious." Edd murmured, and Kevin started, as neither of them had talked this whole time.

"Oh?" Kevin responded, smoothing out the front of his shirt, trying to hide his little jump.

"While the men are in a loving relationship, one of them cannot come out. The one in wings is open about his sexuality, embracing it even, while the man in chains is 'chained' down by his doubts and insecurities. He can't let them go." Edd said, and Kevin blinked.

"Edd, that was really insightful." He murmured, eyes wide. Edd smirked softly.

"Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean that I'm not in touch with my artistic side." He said with a quick wink. Kevin giggled softly, before looking up. He saw a small vendor up ahead, selling items, such as replicas of the statues and sculptures, and prints of the paintings and photos.

"Hey, Edd, which one of the art today did you like the best?" He asked nonchalantly.

After a moment of thought, Edd shrugged. "I actually like this photograph." He said softly, eyes flashing. Kevin, not realizing, smiled and excused himself. Edd watch him leave, before turning towards the photograph again. He sighed through his nose, tilting his head to the side. "What image could be more perfect?" He whispered to himself, crossing his arms. He shook his head and looking around. He was not expecting to see Kevin behind him, about to tap him on the shoulder. He smirked slightly as the boy blinked, then blushed and shoved a thin plastic sleeve into his chest. "What's this?" Edd asked, taking it and turning it over.

"A g-gift." The red head muttered timdly, ducking his head so his face was hidden. Edd blinked, before looking down at the plastic sleeve. He pulled out a slip of paper, and blinked again. There was a print of the photo! He smirked, and slid it back in.

"How sweet, pumpkin." He said, picking up the red quiz bowl hat,, ruffling the gingers short hair. Kevin blushed deeper, and gave a pout, snatching his hat back. He smoothed down his hair the best he could, before placing his cap back on.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin asked, placing his hands into his pockets once more.

Edd tilted his head, before giving a small shrug. "Mm, I suppose." He responded, giving a small shrug. He tucked the print under his arm, and sighed. "It is around the time for lunch."

Kevin smiled weakly and nodded. "Then c'mon, I'll take you to lunch, then we can go back home." He said sweetly, looking down at the ground. When Edd gave an accepting noise, the two started down the rest of the path, towards the shopping district of their small town.

Soon the two reached a small mom-and-pop diner. Kevin opened the door, triggering a bell the jingle. A waitress looked up from cleaning a table, and smiled at the two. "Welcome to Daisy's! Just the two of you?" She asked with a cheerful tone, pulling out two menus. Kevin nodded, and both teens followed her to a booth, sitting across from each other. "Well, can I start you boys off with some drinks?" She asked, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Yes, I'll have a root beer." Kevin said with a glowing smile, eyes glittering, it was his favorite.

"Mmm… I've have a sweet tea." Edd muttered softly, and the waitress nodded, jotting down the two orders.

"I'll bring those right over, you two take your time, and if you need anything, my name is Cynthia." She hurried away, trailing perfume behind her. Kevin fiddled with the sleeves of his cardigan wrinkling his nose. She was a nice enough girl, but it was a bit too much, her perfume. He opened his menu, glancing over the different foods.

"So, pumpkin, when did you develop feelings for me?" Came that soft voice, and Kevin blinked, ears turning red. He tipped the brim of his cap, and fumbled on his words.

"W-well, um…" He gave a tiny sigh, opening his mouth to begin.

"Here's your drinks, gentlemen!" Came a cheery voice from above, and Kevin looked up, grateful for the distraction. "Do you need a few more minutes?"

Kevin was about to reply, before Edd cut in. "Yes, thank you miss." He said in a monotone voice, picking up his tea and giving a sip. She smiled again, and left, going to restock the waitress's station. The ice blue eyes then turned to Kevin, narrowing slightly. "Well?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, oh dear.." Kevin mumbled, sinking in his seat slightly. "W-well, I suppose it was when I had found out about just how smart you are." He licked his lips slightly, scratching his freckled cheek. "It was when you gave that speech in middle school. The one about robotics?" Edd nodded, remembering. "You sounded so… Charismatic, and intelligent…" His cheeks flushed deeper. "It was hard not to, I suppose. Of course, that lead to me questioning my own sexuality." He chuckled lightly. "But in the end, I realized I'm just into you. Not into guys, but I'm into you." He tugged at his sleeves.

Kevin started to tremble as Edd was quiet, slowly sipping his drink. He then sat back, and started to chuckle. "Kevin, if you actually knew me, you would not feel the same. The fact you do, even though I have made your life miserable, is already a miracle." He set down the glass, seeing their waitress glance at them from the corner of her eye. "C'mon, we can talk more after we order."

Soon, both boys had chosen, Kevin and Edd both a burger, but while one was a bacon cheese burger, the other was just plain cheese burger. Kevin smiled weakly, and took a sip from the bubbly heaven in front of him. "Edd, why do you beat me up?" He asked softly, eyes casting down, watching the bubbles move in his glass.

The only answer he got was a shrug, and Kevin sighed softly, placing the glass down. "I'm not ready to answer that, yet." Was finally uttered, and Kevin squirmed, a frown on his face.

The afternoon passed without any problems. After the diner, they had gone to the arcade, and Kevin won Edd a plushie of a dog at the Tetris game. They then walked home, a comfortable silence between them, very unlike the awkwardness they had experienced that morning. It would seem that Edd was more of a silent type, and Kevin wouldn't dream of pushing it, and fucking up. They reached Edd's door, and the taller boy turned, hand on the knob. "I… I had fun." He murmured softly, tugging at his hat slightly. Kevin smiled, cheeks flushing. He was about to reply, when Edd swiftly leaned forward, brushing the softest of kisses on his cheek. Kevin blinked, his knees turning the jelly. "I'll see you at school." Edd said, and was gone, sliding into the house behind him. Kevin nodded stupidly, walking home on wobbly legs.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kevin entered the home, he was in a blissful state, green eyes blurred with warmth. That's when he noticed who was inside, and his blood ran cold. His mother stood, arms crossed over a large chest, tapping her foot. A man stood next to her, a dopey grin on his face, holding something behind his back. "Mom? What's.. What's up?" He asked, the setting sun glowing against his and his mother's red hair.

"Well... This gentlemen would like to take you on sort of a walk." His mother cooed in a soothing voice, as if Kevin was a spooked animal, ready to flee at any moment. The man nodded, and his arm flexed, signaling that he had tightened his grip on whatever he was holding. Kevin looked between the two, heart beating erratically.

And that is how he found himself, arms tied behind his back, dick out, and a collar around his neck, with the man holding a black leather leash. He bit his lip, tears clouding his eyes as he kept his head down, avoiding looking anywhere but his own feet, walking behind the man. The sun had set, and the only lights were the one's high above, casting light, then shadow, then light again as he was led by the man. He had never expected this, he was sure that the only type of this perverted stuff he would have to suffer would be kept in his home, but no, hit mother and tormentor had other plans. He glanced up at the man in front of him, eyes welling with angry tears, he knew he couldn't do a damn thing to save himself. He allowed himself to be led, to the park.

Once there, it was only a few more steps before the two reached a tree, and that is where the man turned, his eyes gazing over Kevin as if he was a slab of meat, and the man was a rabid wolf. With ragged breath, the older man pressed Kevin's naked body against the tree, inhaling the scent from his neck, before giving it a slobbery lick. Kevin shuddered in fear, eyes squeezing shut. He'd dealt with perverts for months, but this... This was terrifying.

Soon he had his hands rested on the tree, eyes pressed shut, the man balls deep in his ass. He shuddered and convulsed, doing his best to remain quiet as he was fucked, not wanting to get the man the satisfaction of hearing him moan, even when is golden button was brushed. The man yanked the collar tighter, and the ginger choked, his head leaning back as much as it could, making his back arch. He growled lowly in his throat, his eyes opening with anger. The man slammed in one time, before exploding, filling Kevin to the brim. Kevin whines softly, tears sliding down his face as the man pulled out, his seed escaping with him. The man pulled up his pants, and ran, leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin shakily slid down onto the ground, resting his forehead against the rough tree bark. He shuddered as he felt more slid out, tears staining his cheeks. After a few moments he got up on shaky legs, about to limp his way home when he noticed Edd, sitting on the playground, face turned towards the night sky. He hid behind the tree, heat raising to his cheeks. How the hell was he going to get home? He was naked, cum running down his legs, and a collar still tightened around his thin neck. He whined softly, more pitiful tears running down his freckled cheeks.

Edd, meanwhile, continued to look up at the sky, before picking up a sheet of paper. Kevin squinted, barely making out the print he had bought the other. The raven haired man stared at it for a moment more, before sighing, hanging his head. He folded it up, sticking it upon to his hat, before jumping down from the playground, shoving his hands into his pockets, heading back to the Cul-De-Sac. Kevin watched him go from his tree, confusion clouding his mind. With a tiny shrug, he shyly slid out from his hiding spot, using his hands to cover himself as best as possible, following after the darker teen.

Luck was finally on Kevin's side, and he made his way back to his home without incident, slamming the door behind himself. He tore off the collar, and stormed into the kitchen, watching his mother count bills, jotting it down on a piece of paper. Kevin threw the collar at her, eyes on fire with rage. "What the HELL?! YOU ARE MY MOTHER!" He started to sob, body shaking with anger. The woman looked up at him with wide eyes, before getting to her feet, standing eye to eye with her son.

SLAP!

The sound echoed around the house, and Kevin let out a gasp, reaching up a hand to touch his already red cheek. He looked at his mom with tears in his eyes, to be greated with the clouded look of someone who was drunk, and that is when he noticed the beer cans that littered the table top. He backed up, and turned down the hall, hiding behind his door. He whimpered and slid to the floor, body shaking. Even through everything, his mother had never slapped him, never physically hurt him in any way. But now his face was throbbing. He curled up into himself, whimpering.

When Kevin woke up, his body ached. He weakly stretched, getting rid of the cramps, arching his back. He got to his feet and went to his dresser drawer, pulling out a black turtle neck and a pair of faded jeans. He opened the door slowly, looking around for his mother before entering the bathroom. He was about to strip when he realized that he was still naked from the night before. He sighed darkly, looking his body over. New hand shaped marks stained his hips, joining faded and older ones, and his neck was purple from the collar. He sighed and hung his head, resting his forehead against the mirror, before turning on his shower, eagerly letting the warmth wash away the trama of the night before. As he ran the soap through his hair, and sighed again. Why, why couldn't he have one day to be happy? As the shower thundered on, pale freckled hands reached for the razor.


End file.
